


ради разговора можешь ли прочесть слова на моём лице?

by homyak_uwu



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homyak_uwu/pseuds/homyak_uwu
Summary: Французик с трудом учится забывать.------AU, в которой Хьюи - юный член Семёрки.
Relationships: Hughie Campbell/The Frenchman
Kudos: 8





	ради разговора можешь ли прочесть слова на моём лице?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [eightdogsinatrenchcoat (greenhound)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenhound/pseuds/eightdogsinatrenchcoat). Log in to view. 



Досье Хьюи Кэмпбелла светло-бежевого цвета, относительно простое и толщиной чуть больше десяти сантиметров. Оно заполнено до краёв случайной информацией – всем, что может теоретически оказаться летальным, включая личное неприятие пластиковых трубочек для коктейлей.

Французик думает, насколько же этот супер должен быть тупым, чтобы у компании было столько материала на него.

Он новичок в Семёрке, относительно остальных героев молод – где-то двадцать с хвостиком. Для своего возраста он весьма высокий, судя по размытым фотографиям, прикреплённым к бежевой папке, около 6 футов, и достаточно худой.

Довольно больно и тяжело думать об этом, отнимать успех у парня, который, скорее всего, из маленького городка, как только тот его получил, растаптывать недавно появившиеся надежды, о которых раньше он не мог и мечтать.

Он не знает этого человека. Не знает.

Но ему не всё равно. И когда он закончит, когда тело супера превратится в бессмысленную кровавую массу на земле, он знает, что изуродованное лицо останется, отпечатается навсегда в его памяти и будет преследовать его пустыми ночами.

Он запомнит, как обычно, его смерть.

Французику не нравится думать о себе как об эмоциональном человеке. В конце концов, он и не рыдает, и не ноет, и не закатывает истерики, когда жизнь в который раз пытается его наебать.

Но он чувствует как люди, как супер не может.

(Он пытается напомнить себе, что это супер, думать, как, кажется, мыслит Мясник. Этот мужчина заслуживает такой участи, и даже если он ещё не такой бессердечный и безответственный, как Прозрачный, или А-Экспресс, или Патриот, то обязательно таким станет, он не человек.)

Работа есть работа, и этим всё сказано.

Он всегда был слишком сочувствующим.

***

У "Войт-Интернешнл" всё ещё по-настоящему смехотворная охрана.

Прошёл час, и Французик стоит в штаб-квартире Семёрки в широкополой шляпе, скрывающей часть лица в тени.

(Он упустил момент, когда стал настолько хорош в своей работе.

Ему это не нравится.)

Сегодня он одет как уборщик (немного разочаровывает, что охрана не доставила ему слишком много хлопот, но совершенно не удивляет), на нём тёмно-синяя униформа и начищенные чёрные ботинки. Его беспокоит (хотя он должен быть за это благодарен) не незаметность, которую он приобретает в этой форме, а, скорее, удивительное количество оружия, которое можно в ней спрятать. У него два охотничьих ножа и пистолет крупного калибра, засунутый куда-то в один из многочисленных карманов и совершенно незаметный, если сильно не приглядываться.

И грязная швабра в руках. Судя по особенной тупости его новой цели, это должно прокатить.

Он в упор смотрит на идеально чистый клочок мраморного пола и неспешно протирает его.

Ему есть о чём подумать.

***

Высокая фигура входит в комнату.

Французик стряхивает оцепенение, поднимая глаза от идеально чистого места на полу, и видит.

Это он.

Он... намного больше притягивает взгляд, когда стоишь рядом.

Он моложе вживую, у него сияющие карие глаза, копна кудрявых тёмных волос и ярко красные щёки, какие Французик видел только у мультяшных зверушек. И смотрит он по-особому, будто Французик только что сделал что-то невообразимое; недоверчивый взгляд, только подчёркиваемый тонкой приклеенной улыбкой.

Хьюи Кэмпбелл - 6 футов красивой белой кожи с веснушками, длинных ног и грации новорождённого фавна, и Французик просто смотрит, и что-то у него в горле горит, потому что он точно не сможет убить такого парня.

Это смешно, в каком-то смысле.

Очень, очень смешно, потому что здесь нет ничего смешного. Просто нет.

Это не то, что он думал, что он говорил себе два месяца назад, что произошло, прежде чем он просто пошёл и...

И...

Он прикусывает язык в последней попытке очистить голову и вонзает резец слишком сильно, выругивается, а потом запинается о собственную ногу, как идиот. Швабра падает на пол с ужасным звуком.

Всё-таки он не настолько хорош в этой работе.

Этот парень, Хьюи, поворачивается к нему. Беспокойство написано на юном лице, вымученная улыбка исчезает.

– Боже, я... Вы в порядке? – спрашивает он, спеша навстречу, чтобы обхватить за руку, ведь он просто обязан быть молодым, милым членом Семёрки, он просто должен быть хорошим, блять, супером.

Он обязан, он обязан, потому что не может быть, чтобы он был настолько хорош в убеждении...

– Всё нормально, – Французик говорит медленно, тихо, опустив глаза в пол. Он пытается изо всех сил инстинктивно не отступить, не отшатнуться лихорадочно, как какое-то дикое животное. Пытается вспомнить, что это супер, один из Семёрки, и обычный уборщик кланялся бы ему в ноги, а не смотрел так, будто тот весь в крови, дерьме или ещё чем похуже.

– Я Луноликий, – говорит парень, когда Французик наконец поднимает взгляд и встречается с его глазами, мягкая улыбка сразу же появляется на лице, как ёбаный бумеранг.

Луноликий.

Конечно же, у него тупое имя. Будто он не был достаточно приземлённым, достаточно привлекательным.

Французик чувствует, как задушенный смешок умирает в горле.

Свободной рукой он поднимает швабру.

– Но многие люди зовут меня Хью. Или... или Хьюи.

А потом супер просто засовывает руки в карманы, как какой-то подросток, становясь ещё моложе и излучая naïveté, когда "уборщик" отводит руку.

Он вздрагивает, чуткий и мягкий, и Французик думает, что это... мило, в каком-то смысле.

Эмпатия по отношению к суперу из Семёрки.

Блять, Мясник его убьёт.

Но... но...

Он втягивает воздух, чувствуя, как что-то бьётся в горле, и понимает, что никогда не встречал никого подобного ему, этому суперу. Он никогда не встречал никого, кто идёт против своей крови, своего воспитания, своего будущего, и это волнующе, чувство ненависти и восхищения разрывает его на части.

Этот парень...

Он не знает его.

Но он вызывает чувства, глубокие, сильные и сокрушительные, но он не знает его.

(Как он не знал их.

Они тоже вызывали чувства, после того, как их головы падали на землю, их кровь отпечатывалась на лице, руках, всё вокруг становилось тяжёлым, несмываемым оттенком багрового.)

Почему он такой?

Французик немного приподнимает шляпу, просто потому что он может, открывает лицо, как какой-то идиот, всего через две секунды после знакомства, просто потому, что он чувствует, и выдавливает кривую улыбку.

Внезапно он понимает, что умрёт. Он всегда знал, что эмоции возьмут над ним верх. Никогда ни перед кем не признавал, конечно, но всегда знал.

И всё из-за супера со смазливым личиком.

Впервые в жизни он может согласиться с Молоком Матери. Он чёртова шлюха.

– Люди зовут меня Французиком, – просто отвечает он, руки сжимаются на черенке швабры. Его костяшки стремительно белеют.

Как повезло, что он пришёл один.

***

– Я же говорил! – восклицает Хьюи, бросая ласковый взгляд, слишком отвлечённый, чтобы сойти за трезвого, – Фонарщик – это парень с гигантским факелом или типа того. Я почти уверен, что Огненный даже не супергерой, Фа... Французик.

– Да, конечно, – хмыкает Французик, забыв про шоты с дешёвой водкой. Его не сильно заботит бессмысленная игрушка, о которой они говорят, но Хьюи, воодушевлённо сверкая глазами, потребовал, чтобы они поиграли вместе. И хотя он много чего знает про суперов (в основном получив свои знания из опыта убийств как минимум шестнадцати из них), он не сильно горит желанием рассказать об этом Хьюи. Он слишком нервничает, чтобы отвечать не односложно, ведь он не может просто приводить людей в свои места, особенно не суперов.

Но... но после этого они поговорили, а точнее, Хьюи не замолкал о желании подружиться с кем-нибудь из "Войт", а у Французика просто не хватило твёрдости прервать поток слов выстрелом прямо в цель или невинным вопросом про его аллергии.

Кроме того, Французик всегда был чересчур слаб к большим карим глазам и бледной коже.

Он нервно скребëт пальцами по тёмной столешнице, отрывая кусочек старой фиолетовой жвачки, прилепленной к обратной стороне. Свет слепит, постоянно пульсируя в сбивчивом ритме, и достаточно дрянной алкоголь, заказанный им, не помогает смягчить настойчивый взгляд.

Бар, в котором они сидят, слишком маленький, слишком знакомый, чтобы в него было безопасно привести Хьюи, но, если честно, ему поебать. Кроме того, он сильно сомневается, что кому-то из них будет хоть немного уютно в чистом, по-настоящему приличном баре.

Но всё равно. Он должен чувствовать стыд, приведя нового любимчика Америки в бар с ужасно пошлым названием, но, боже, нахуй всё, если ему не поебать.

– Как скажешь, mon coeur, – говорит Французик, позабавленно и странно мягко, – я думаю, ты всё ещё выглядишь, как парень из провинциального городка.

Удивительно то, насколько легко это произносится. Кривой изгиб улыбки, тон удовольствия слышится в его голосе, даже "mon coeur"; повезло, что Хьюи замирает на секунду, чтобы обдумать, кусая нижнюю губу; его щёки ещё краснее, чем яркий коктейль с пузырьками, который он сонно заказал.

Хьюи снова затихает, внезапно выглядя почти так же нервно, как себя чувствует Французик. И, о боже, он чувствует, он чувствует из-за этого парня, который уже пробился в Семёрку, по-настоящему добрый, нервничающий и такой наивный. Если бы он только знал, насколько соблазнительно выглядит.

– Думаю, это потому что я такой... как сказать? – внезапно кончик ботинка супера упирается в ногу Французика, очень легко, и это прикосновение всего на миллиметр отличается от чего-то, что можно было бы перепутать с поглаживанием, нежным движением, в котором нельзя было бы обвинить алкоголь, – симпатичный, – внезапно заканчивает Хьюи, наклоняя голову набок, как гигантский маленький щенок.

Французик делает большой глоток, нервный и громкий, потому что он уже знает, что Хьюи такого не сказал бы, так что всё можно свалить на последствия дешёвого коктейля.

А, может быть, этот тупой парень и правда знает, что ведёт себя развязно, решает Французик, когда видит, как тот легко играет бровями.

Блять, рядом с ним невозможно соображать.

Почему...

Прошёл всего день... они знакомы день, и...

Французик сильно сглатывает, и то, как Хьюи отслеживает движение кадыка вверх-вниз, не может быть игрой его воображения.

Французик мычит, медленно и осторожно, потому что они знакомы один день, и позволяет улыбке оставаться на лице.

– Приношу свои извинения, но не могу согласиться, mon coeur.

Потому что красота Хьюи – это факт, неизменная правда, что-то, что не имеет никакого отношения к шарму деревенского парня.

И всё равно он делает вид, что шутит, потому что это должно быть шуткой, потому что Хьюи супер, а Французик нормальный, и они не должны говорить об этом сейчас, не когда его клиент хочет, чтобы кровь и плоть Хьюи оказались у него под ногтями.

– Правда? – Хьюи хмурится, даже дуется, на его лице мелькает разочарованная улыбка, прежде чем он залпом допивает коктейль и наклоняется вперёд.

Его вторая нога вытягивается, и теперь он обхватил ногу Французика, и, ладно, это уже не так безобидно, или что там он думал до этого. Даже когда этот парень ухмылялся, – Хьюи, блять, Луноликий, ухмылялся! – так же, как сейчас.

– Я так не думаю, – продолжает Хьюи неожиданно прямо; он снова криво усмехается. Самоуверенность сквозит между строками, мягкость отходит на второй план. Французику приходится сжать руки на столе для устойчивости.

Он закрывает глаза на мгновение дольше, чем надо, пытаясь дышать как можно ровнее, и невесело смеется. Когда он говорит, его голос дрожит, и Хьюи это замечает.

– Правда? И почему же ты так считаешь?

Ёбаные суперы.

Он оглядывается по сторонам, будто они говорят о чём-то секретном, ещё более пьяный, чем кажется, и наклоняется вперёд, постукивая пальцами по столу.

– Я немного говорю по-французски, – просто отвечает он, и Французик знает, что попался.

***

Это не кажется правильным. Не когда он всё ещё может видеть их, мрачно смотрящих на него на краю зрения, их смешанные в красное лица и тела...

Он всегда будет помнить.

***

(Позже, когда он пытается выдавить из себя какое-то тупое подобие извинения за прозвище, пытается солгать, что все французы называют друзей "mon coeur", его прерывает мягкий смех.

– Не ври, – говорит Хьюи, отодвигая ноги, и зубастая ухмылка делает его похожим на настоящего героя.

Он всё ещё супер. Он супер – с бежевым досье и наградой за голову, которую Французик прямо сейчас должен был пересчитывать, и ничто этого не изменит.

Ничто не изменит память Французика.

Но потом Хьюи наклоняется ещё ближе, непослушные тёмные кудри щекочут чужое лицо, и он хватает Французика за воротник старой куртки и притягивает к себе.

Французик думает, что можно попытаться забыть.)


End file.
